litanyfandomcom-20200213-history
Night in Flames
Night in Flames A story chronicling the events of a terrible conflict between House Vespertilo and the forces under the command of Rodregis Kepler upon the world of Savilen and beyond. 'Prologue – Genesis' I danced through the rainy streets of Calligo City, keeping myself uptight and holding a stern visage upon my face. I wore a tightly knit, teal short gown, along with a dark velvet purse. A fur sun hat blocked out most of the sun’s otherwise eye piercing light and covered my dark brown hair, along with a pair of shaded spectacles which hid my emerald green eyes. I continued to walk through the streets, making sure to make haste and do my best not to run into anyone. My luck dried out all too quickly as I was grabbed by my arm. Trying to tug away from the firm grip that held my wrist, I suddenly found myself dragged into an alleyway, any bystanders disregarding the all too familiar scene that would play out before them. The culprit to drag me out into the musky alleyway was a bloated, boar of a man. The individual was dressed in a raggedy shirt and apron, and wore unbuttoned purple overalls. A thick cigar was wedged in between the man’s teeth, and a fiendish smile produced from his fat lips. “Well I’ll be damned, I never expected to see such a fine looking specimen such as yourself wandering the slums of a city like this one here. Darling, don’t you know it’s dangerous to wander the streets all by your lonesome?” The man snickered. “Don’t you know that if you keep on like this, I’ll jam that cigar you’re smoking up your ass.” I retorted harshly. The man pursed his lips, and a thick layer of smoke produced from his yellow teeth. “Oh, I know you will. I wouldn’t expect anything less from a whore from House Vespertilo!” I stepped back in shock, now fully realizing what I was dealing with. A few pedestrians turned to look at the two of us, but paid little attention and walked away, so it would be easy for one of us to kill the other and slip away undetected. I clenched my fists, unsure of what to do next, as I had made the rookie mistake of leaving home unarmed. “Just who the hell are you?” I demanded. I sickening bark of laughter was his response, followed by: “Dear lass, I be a bounty hunter, a vigilante if you will. You members of House Vespertilo are guilty of treason against the Nova Anglian Empire for a multitude of reasons, and every last member of your pathetic house has a high bounty on your heads.” I bit my lower lip. I wasn’t dealing with some drunkard rapist, I was dealing with a trained killer, a man ready to spill my blood for nothing more than profit. “You think this is some east feat?” I snapped. “Of course not,” The bounty hunter laughed as he produced a knife from his overall pocket. “Each and every one of you are dangerous, with a bunch of tricks up your sleeves. While this will be no easy feat, I expect to come out of this alive, and with this here knife stained with your blood.” Before I could respond, a new, masculine voice produced from behind the bounty hunter, followed by a noise I was all too familiar with. “Guess again, you pig.” The new voice snarled, before the sound of a gunshot rang out across the alleyway and into the streets. The bounty hunter fell over, a ragged hole visible in the back neck. Standing behind the man was an even taller, much more well-built son of a bitch I hadn’t expected to see for the next hour. The man wore the tattered remnants of what was once his military uniform, with the rank of Command Sergeant visible upon the shoulder slides. A finely cut goatee dotted the man’s chin, and his cropped, brown hair wasn’t visible under his black beret. The one thing that caught my eye above all else was the handgun held tightly in the soldier’s right hand. I swallowed, before speaking my next words calmly and collectively. “Cousin Hamid.” I addressed my cousin. Hamid nodded to me, before holstering his revolver. “Dayana, I was surprised to find the Ruby Queen here, of all places.” He motioned to the corpse that lay in front of him. I shook my head. “I decided to take a detour.” I then proceeded to walk further into the alley. My cousin called out to me as I did so. “And where might you be going, my dear cousin?” He inquired. “You fired that weapon without warning, and without a silencer,” I replied. “No doubt everyone around us would have heard it, so I’d imagine the authorities won’t be too far behind.” Without waiting for a response, I turned and continued to walk through the damp alleyway that lay before me. Various rodents and other small creatures scurried away and hid as I trampled my way through the slums of the Industrial World that my family, and many others, colonized upon. Vast superstructures were visible even between the two cobblestone walls at my sides, with each building reach up towards the clouds, along with gouts of pollution and smoke snarling from breaches and ruptures. Even past the vast amounts of pollution, dark grey clouds carelessly rolled through, with rain pouring down onto the surface. I wondered if any warships or dreadnoughts were in low orbit today, and if so, who would be controlling them this time? Once, my family and the families allied with mine could have possessed such tools of warfare, how times had changed. I gave a slight chuckle before shaking my head and to tread deeper through the alleyway. Despite not speaking or making conversation, I knew full well that my cousin Hamid was behind me. He had once served among the Anglian Empire in the front lines and had obtained the rank of Command Sergeant. He had seen dozens of soldiers die in front of him, friends, family, and many other men that deserved titles that would suit them. Even with his tattered uniform, I still saw the medallion that was worn upon the left side of his chest, the Sacred Heart. But that was what seemed to be a lifetime ago, and our family, along with the others that formed House Vespertilo, had since broken away from the Empire and had become renegades. Indeed, we had all fallen from the Empire and since under the banner of Alphonse Vespertilo. A crazed, and somehow brilliant politician that had, ever since breaking away from the Empire, sworn to seek vengeance and claim it for his own. How he planned to do this was beyond anyone’s imagination, except of course that of his and his offspring, Rodrigo. Where Alphonse was a fanatical politician with too many ideas, Rodrigo was a calm, if not misanthropic individual. There was a reason why he had been given the title “The Ivory Knight”. Rodrigo had served within the military even longer than my cousin had, and had obtained the rank of Governor General before following his father in their coup d’etat. While there was no doubt in my mind that Rodrigo was a dangerous, and overall effective leader, one of the main reasons he was given such a high position was due to his father ruling over the planet. As such, the planetary armed forces needed a guiding hand and leader. It was no secret that Alphonse had made his son the leader of the planetary army, even so, Rodrigo’s skills in warfare were nothing to scoff at. A shiver ran down my spine, before I regained my posture and continued to walk through the alley. Thankfully, the exit was visible a few dozen steps away. I quickened my pace before reaching the exit. Looking around I noticed a dark brown bricked building a few blocks north, and made note of the banner that was strung high up on its wall. A large vampire bat extended its wings and bared its teeth in a snarl, with three blue stripes crossing over the shield in the bottom right corner. “We best not keep them waiting.” Hamid told me from behind, leaning against the cobblestone wall. “Well come on then! We best get going.” I snapped, before walking towards the building where the rest of my House waited. *'' The two entered earlier than I expected, though that didn’t say much, since they were both late anyway. The first figure dressed in a military uniform that I was all too familiar with, even if the insignia upon the chest was different from my own. The second was a young woman, though older than myself, dressed in her usual short gown, fur sun hat, and silver court shoes. The man in the uniform gave me a military salute, to which a scoffed at before giving a nod of affirmation. The woman let out a brief sigh before removing a pair of shaded spectacles she had been wearing, revealing her emerald green eyes. “Is everyone here, Rodrigo?” She asked me, a hint of worry in her tone. “But of course, dear mother, every else made sure they were here on time.” I scowled without any meaning. “Don’t start with me boy,” She snapped. “I ran into a bounty hunter that was ready to kill me, and got hung up.” I looked to the soldier standing next to her, waiting for a response to her statement with impatient eyes. The soldier looked back at me and pounded his fist against his chest. “The contact Lady Dayana speaks of has been dealt with, sire.” Hamid spoke in a monotone manner. “Method, Command Sergeant?” I demanded of him. “.22 LR, from this very handgun.” My mother's equerry withdrew his weapon before handing it to me. I gripped the weapon in my gloved hand, examining it. Displeasure boiled under my skin as the item I looked for was not found, before tossing the handgun back at him. “Did you have a silencer equipped when you fired it, dear sergeant?” I demanded. The soldier licked his lips before bowing, a clear sign of his guilt. “No sire, I did not have one with me at the time. I apologize for my naiveté.” I growled, before regaining my composure and gesturing for my mother-in law to proceed into the room behind me. “Enter, everyone is already waiting.” 'Chapter 1 – Duplicity' As I entered the chamber, Hamid and Rodrigo a couple of steps behind me, we were greeted by dozens of individuals, brothers and sisters, aunts and uncles, and so on. Each and every one of them surrounded an mpingo wood table, each member of the house sat in their respective seat. A middle aged man sitting in a larger throne stood up and smiled at me, before giving a slight bow. “My beloved wife Dayana, so kind of you to join us.” Alphonse Vespertilo spoke softly. I forced a smile back. “Dearest husband, so sorry for the delayed arrival.” “Not a problem my dear,” He spoke sweetly, before sitting back down. “Take a seat, we were just getting started.” I complied, taking my seat next to him. As I did so, Hamid and Rodrigo took their positions behind us, my son-in law standing behind my husband, Hamid standing next to me. Around the large table, the Lords and Ladies of each family waited for the meeting to begin. I looked towards my uncle and aunt, Basileus and Merus Canadia, giving them a slight nod. My uncle returned the gesture, and my aunt beamed a large smile in my direction for a moment, before my husband cleared his throat. “My dearest friends and family, I thank you for joining me here today. It has been quite some time since we all faced each other in the flesh.” My husband began. “Indeed it has, Lord Vespertilo.” Manfel Succo spoke humbly. I gave a slight smirk. What a kick-ass he, and the whole Succo family, were. My husband gave a slight nod towards him before continuing. “So then, before I explain to you all why I have brought you here, I’d like to hear what mischief and anarchy you have all spread throughout our ''beloved ''Emperor’s Empire.” A hail of snickering was the primary response from most gathered, before Divalus Aguversum stood up from his seat, giving a bow after he did so. My husband gave a nasty smile at that. “Ah, Divalus my friend, I trust you’ve been up to no good.” Alphonse laughed. “It would hurt what small amount feelings I have if you didn’t, milord.” Divalus replied. “But yes, my family has seeded distraught and rebellion throughout Ioris and Mars space. There is no doubt in my mind that House Giles will struggle with taking hold of Mars’ CXCI after of their members slew Prince Calvin’s third sister.” A bundle of laughter followed this statement, and I saw Alphonse clapping ferociously. “Well done, well done indeed Divalus! Does anyone have any story to top that?” My uncle stood out of his seat, before giving a bow of his own. Divalus gave him a look of doubt and curiosity, before taking his seat. Alphonse leaned forwards and brought his hands up to his chin. “Basileus, you never fail to please me, what have you?” “Lord Alphonse,” My uncle addressed him. “I know full heartedly that Aguversum would have done so in the future regardless, but my dearest son Hamid and I had just cleansed the entire population of Europa LXXI, leaving nothing but dust in our wake.” At this statement, more clapping ensued. Even the Lord of the Aguversum family gave a nod to acknowledge Basileus’ capability. I turned to look at Hamid who was still standing to my left, fear suddenly creeping up behind me. The Sapphire King nodded approvingly, before smiling. “Wonderful news Basileus, always good to take away what little space Europa has to govern.” He turned to look at the rest of the Lords and Ladies gathered. “Anyone else have anything noteworthy?” Silence. The Lord of Reaving say back, disappointment evident in his face. “Nothing? Unfortunate, but I have no doubt that you all have been up to no good. I digress, perhaps I should stop stalling and get on with the main reason we’re all here, wouldn’t you agree Dayana?” I bit my lower lip, before giving my best smile. “Of course my darling. Please, tell us why you have graced all of our friends and family with your presence.” My ''beloved ''husband gave me a quick nod of appreciation, or approval, before turning to face the others once more. “Well then, I won’t stall any longer. Reliable sources upon the crown world Hy Keplersi have informed us that dear Prince Rodregis has mobilized his forces and has set course towards Savilen as of yesterday.” “Truly?” My uncle questioned. “The child has guts, that much is clear. But even with the Prince’s fleet, which I’m sure we are all aware of just how vast and dangerous it is, would takes months to arrive within the Prasinus System.” My son-in law gave a slight chuckle as he leaned against the wall. My uncle Basileus glared at him. “You have something to say, boy?” “You’d be surprised what the members of Nova Anglia have up their sleeves, my dear uncle.” Rodrigo spoke up, keeping his eyes locked upon the handgun he held in his gloved hands. “And what might that be?” Halleah Aguversum snarled. “Watch your tongue, Halleah.” Divalus placed his palm upon his wife’s shoulder. The Aguversum Lord’s wife breathed out heavily before standing up and giving a slight bow. “My apologies.” She announced, before taking her seat. My son gave a nod, before looking back to my husband. “Father,” He stated. “You know what Rodregis Kepler has up his sleeve. Tell our loyal followers what you have planned, and then send me off.” Alphonse nodded at that, before molding his fingers together. “Yes, well…from information that informants of my family have gathered in the past, we have an estimate that Prince Kepler and his forces shall arrive within three days.” Uncontrolled mumbling followed that statement, and Obasi Caligo leaned forwards. “Three days, Lord Alphonse? How is that possible?” “Some secrets are better left unsaid, Obasi.” Rodrigo told him. “What is important is that we prepare for the evitable.” “Quite so, my dearest son.” Alphonse smiled. “We have devised a plan to deal with the upcoming threat of Rodregis and his zealous dogs. Basileus and Divatus shall aid in readying the military, spreading lies and rumors, staining the Empire’s reputation, and so on. I shall address the public, while Succo and Caligo can gather resources from other colonies and provinces across the globe. My dear son shall be making a trip to Demithca.” “That’s a long ways away,” Manfel Succo stated. “All the way in front-line Ioris space.” “We have our methods,” Rodrigo announced. “Once I have what I want, I shall return to bolster our numbers. Until then, I leave the rest to you.” With that, my son-in law left the room without another word. My uncle turned back to my husband and I before nodding. “If you’ll excuse me, I have a military to prepare. Divalus?” The Lord of the Aguversum nodded before standing out of his seat. “Lord Vespertilo, always a pleasure.” The two of them, escorted by their wives, left the room. My husband sighed, before nodding to Obasi and Manfel. “You two should leave as well, you have much land to travel.” Both of them bowed at the same time before mumbling. “Lord.” Leaving the room with their wives as well. I was suddenly left alone with my husband and equerry. I looked to Hamid and nodded slightly. Before standing up from my seat, and looking back down at my husband. “Do you need anything else, darling?” I asked him. He gazed at me with admiring eyes, before shaking his head. “No my dear, I am simply getting ready to address the public. Go to our residence, I’ll meet you there when I am finished.” I bowed, before smiling. “Of course. I shall see you at home.” I walked towards the door and left the room, leaving my husband alone to his thoughts. He loved that, he always had something to think about. 'Chapter 2 - Solace' The ''Prowler of Solace ''crawled through the space above Savilen with angst inducing grace, its glaucous hull giving view to the heraldry of House Vespertilo. It was a fine vessel, used during the First Great Expansion by Warlord Harold Vespertilo while combatting against Anglian forces. The history behind the Vespertilo Family was one drenched in smoke and mirrors, what little information remained of their history before joining the Anglian Empire was a sad one indeed. The Vespertilo Family had been pirates, establishing their home upon a world, ''my world; Savilen. They had lived for centuries this way, until the Nova Anglian Empire had come to expand their space of influence. The Vespertilo Family fought bravely, but eventually submitted to Anglian Rule. The Prowler of Solace ''had since been handed down by Harold Vespertilo to his son Alphonse, and then to me – Alphonse’s Son. The ''Prowler ''was extremely different from the usual vessels found within Anglian Space. Where usual Nova Anglian Ships were proud stallions - their ivory hulls adorned with all sorts of different medals and honors - the ''Prowler ''was a shrewd wolf, crossing the stars with blissful silence, waiting for the perfect moment to pounce upon its prey. I stood upon this ship’s bridge, my arms crossed behind my back and my eyes gazing out to the surface of my homeworld below. The bridge of the ''Prowler ''was a large, rectangular room, with various computer consoles forming a half circle in front of the large, void-glass window at the front of the room. A large throne of the finest leather was bolted into the middle of the half circle, acting as a throne to the commander of the ship. A large door acted as the entrance to the bridge behind the throne, and two Savilen Naval Flags draped on either side of the door. What gave the bridge its character was the stylized painting of the Warlord Harold Vespertilo – my grandfather – his pensive Prussian blue eyes looking solemnly to the left, wearing the uniform he adorned before joining the Nova Anglian Empire, an onyx uniform with a large Vampire Bat stitched onto his chest, spreading its wings until they reached his shoulders. He was unsheathing a large ebony blade from its contrasting taupe coloured scabbard with his gloved hands. Harold’s sharp featured face bore a handlebar mustache of gleaming silver and a chestnut pipe wedged in between his lips. To add onto his excellence, the painting was kept with a silver frame with various bats etched along its width. He had served as the leader of a band of cutthroats in his early years, and had been a terribly reliable general within the Nova Anglian Defense Force in his later years, until ultimately betraying them during the Wilushian Suppression Campaign. He was a martyr who’s achievements were yet whispered among my House, and would forever be remembered as such by my family. The door slide open, and an aged man stepped onto the bridge. He dressed in a Nova Anglian Military Uniform, the heraldry of House Vespertilo printed upon its chest. His left hand was adorned with a variety of valuable rings, his right holding a maple wood cane to old himself upright. His stern black eyes leered across the bridge, identifying all of those present. His bald head bore a variety of tattoos giving view to bats exposing their fangs. He gave a furious scratch at the stubble that had begun to sprout upon his face before hobbling towards my side. “Manfred, is everything ready?” I asked. “Aye boy,” I slurred in his all too heavy Mekoshi accent. “E’rything is re’dy fer Wa’gate travel.” Manfred “Mamba” Veru was of mixed blood. His mother being Anglian royalty during the days of Old Savilen, his father descended from the Mekoshi tribes to the far South. My grandfather had encountered such a tribe in his early days as a pirate, and had taken Manfred under his wing after the tribe promptly surrendered. I nodded. “Good then, let us depart for Demithc immediately. Rodregis Kepler and his cronies will be upon Savilen with the next three days, and I want to be here to fight for my home.” “Aye,” Veru sniggered. “It’s ben awh’le since Sav’len has faced such a’ oppo’ent. Not since yo’ gran’dad fought ‘em Anglians back in da day.” “My grandfather didn’t have what we’ll have,” I lamented. “I just hope it’s enough.” “That ol’ bast’rd Mercantys owes us fer what we did fer him.” Manfred stated. “Indeed he does, let’s just hope he has what we need… and that Canytus won’t tear my head from my shoulders beforehand.” I sighed. '*''' I ran my head through my hair before adjusting my military beret. My age old Military Uniform had been cleaned properly and effectively. The Coat of Arms of Nova Anglia was printed clearly on the front of it, and the heraldry of my beloved House was stitched into my right sleeve. The regimental badge of the Solar Family was clearly displayed upon the right side of my uniform, and the Hero of Anglia Medal I had been presented with several years prior was displayed upon the left. I straightened myself, before adjusting my throat. It was time. Spinning on my heels, I marched towards the double doors that would serve as the entrance to the balcony. Stained glass the colour of dark blue let in the tinted sunlight of the sun, and the maple wood frame had the motto of House Vespertilo etched into the top: Spread your wings and soar. ''I grabbed hold of the doorknobs and threw the door open. A moment of blindness from the full blasted sunlight was the response, before my vision cleared, giving view to the crowd of civilians below. Military forces formed a line in front of the crowd, keeping them at bay, and some of my most trusted officers were scattered among the civilians to see what they had to say of the speech I was about to give. I raised my gloved hands before smiling at the words I was about to speak. “''People of Savilen!” I cried out, and the once disruptive crowd’s noise died down instantly. “''I am Alphonse Vespertilo, your rightful Lord and Ruler!'' “Heed my words, and heed them well. The child of Osric Andromeda Kepler has come to our home, in seek of meaningless slaughter! He is the hunter, and we are his prey! The Kingdom that we have once sworn to fight for have turned their backs on us, and seek our demise! We have been backed into a corner, and have now been given the choice to accept our deaths as whimpering dogs, or fight back with our teeth exposed like proud wolves! What say you, I wonder!?” A chorus of voices called out in righteous fury, seeking vengeance. However, the majority of the crowd remained silent, or was unwilling to cry out their devotion for whatever reason they had. “''What say you!??''” I demanded. This time, the entirety of the crowd cried out in fury. I smiled at that, at how the masses could be swayed so easily. “Take up arms against the hunters of Anglia! Take up arms against those who would harm those you love! Take up arms and join us in fighting against the unrighteous!” Ear splitting cries resounded, and a few even raised their hands in the air, as if trying to reach out to me. I nodded approvingly, before turning around and exiting the balcony. Now, if Kepler dared show his forces upon the surface of Savilen, he would have the entire population of its people to deal with. Category:Stories